A.L.A Arch Part 1
The following is an RP event put together by Zentreya and the entire A.L.A group and their friends. Disclaimer Not only is this going to be updated when I feel like, to save my wrists. AND possibly, VERY LIKELY be joining in at some point. Another disclaimer is Zentreya herself is playing seven characters in this herself. This RP has been planned and put into motion to get the ALA fully involved in an RP. Again, people, it's ALL RP. So please, take it with a grain of salt. The RP aspect is possibly going to be solely from Lamango's POV, even though he's going to try and take part of it. Also a plan to have Miss Minerva DH to log all the stories from multiple people and have them uploaded here. Events? The RP itself is a branch off of The Crossover, due to Zentreya falling for Joey Bagels, thus deeming her weak in the eyes of some of her fellow Generals of the A.L.A. The Army is getting split into multiple factions, with even XerTmet being coerced into serving the L.4.L by Artsy. Rumblings of Zentreya's actual blood sister have arisen... June 22nd Encounters: (The RP was postponed for ThatOneRebel to celebrate his birthday. Happy Birthday, brother.~ Lamango) LuLu appeared in an abandoned diner, and to the Observer's surprise, SpazKoga joined her in front of the camera. The two silently gestured to each other, LuLu removing her mask in front of Spaz, as Spaz suddenly became bloodied. Spaz broke her own neck, as LuLu enjoyed the show. LuLu brought out Fifi, to which Spaz vomited on. Spaz started to climb LuLu, perching on her shoulder, vomiting blood towards the Observers, and then dashing off to explore. She asked a question (Due to the cameras being mirrored, it was hard to read what it said.). As the theme of Spaz and LuLu merged, the two exited the diner. Painting the Streets Red: As the two themes ceased, LuLu met Spaz in the street, where she showed her the Observer's device. Spaz promptly vomited on it, bit it, and then tore out her own heart. Spaz then surrounded themselves in some dark field, which LuLu was all too happy to walk into, to the whispered 'choir' of 'Are you afraid?'. The two went back into the Diner, as Ashunera unwillingly joined them, the two dashing into a nearby alleyway. The unknowing Yandere ventured out of the diner to be trapped by the two in a pincer movement. Ashunera, now panicked, ran down the street, as Spaz and LuLu chased them. SpazKoga then began to circle the Red Head Demi-God like a predator. The two started to dance around Ashunera, almost tauntingly. Ashunera started to run from LuLu, only for Spaz to sneak up behind her. Playing with their Food: The two began to chase Ashunera through the streets once more. Spaz then wrote 'Feet' in front of Ash, who finally asked what they want. LuLu almost forebodingly, pointed to Ashunera's heart, trying to reach inside her. (And not in the fun way) Ashunera began to break down, crouching low to the ground, crying, holding her head, as Spaz vomited more blood on her, and then actually bit her. Spaz continued to toy with Ashunera, as LuLu dragged Ashunera into a presentation room, the Yandere clearly feeling the effects of the Fear Monger and Chaos Incarnate. Ash started to say they don't want to go back. Spaz clung to Ashunera's back as LuLu got into her face. LuLu then showed interest in Zentreya, as Spaz's demented theme started to echo. Ashunera told LuLu they'd do whatever they said and agreed to LuLu's terms. The fear monger performed a deep bow. Wanting Zentreya: Ashunera, now either under LuLu and Spaz's control or scared for their own life (or possibly others), was instructed to bring Zentreya to LuLu's realm, as Spaz clung to LuLu, who nodded. LuLu promised Ashunera they'd leave her alone if she did this one request. As the redhead left, Spaz, sitting yoga-style on the ground, turned and grinned at LuLu. The Fear then stroked Koga's head, happily, and skipped off to her own devices. Steel: Abysma and Kirbynite suddenly met, the later was clearly nervous. Kirby asked if Abysma was the one who really put a hit on Zentreya's head to be acted out by Sora. Kirby asked where Sora vanished to, but Abysma seemed to know nothing. Abysma began to get aggressive to Zentreya's adopted brother. "Are you trying to start something?" Kirby asked, getting a nod, and a choke from Abysma. The two drew swords on each other, with Abysma almost easily pushing Kirby back. Abysma started to beat, punch, choke and slap Kirby, apparently knowing about his other side. After fighting back his urges, Kirby came to the conclusion that Abysma was nuts. She didn't disagree. "Are you doing this because you think my sister's weak?" Kirby asked. Abysma nodded. Kirby asked how many people are in on this plan, Abysma lifted five fingers. As Abysma opened a portal, she smacked and punched Kirby, forcing him into it. Absolutely Abysmal: Abysma started to write in the presentation room, telling Kirby to pass a note, that 'SHE' is coming. Kirby asked what Abysma knew, "Since you'll probably die, don't look her in the eyes." Abysma cryptically wrote, signing it with a heart. When asked when she is coming, the Conquer wrote Who knows. Kirby asked a lot of questions, getting nods from Abysma, and asked what the sister is after. "True. Power." The Conquer wrote that she'll let Kirby go, just cause he's cute. Kirby insulted her writing, getting a hard left hook from Abysma. Golden King: PunishedYang confronted Abysma, saying her plan to recruit Kirby was a bust. Abysma stated it was all part of the plan. Apparently, since LuLu erased Gilgamesh's contract with Zentreya, Abysma had recruited them. They discussed how Zen was unfit to lead, (though Gilgamesh still showed some loyalty to her.) and how LuLu was another one they have to look out for, with Gilgamesh wanting revenge on the Fear. Abysma warned him that Zentreya's sister would kill them if she let Gilgamesh attack. The topic changed to a cat, (Nez) babbling. Nez was then labeled as the next target. Small Heart: (The following is the events that followed directly after Hoppi coming to Kirby, Sora, Oblivious and Ashunera in the Bunker, informing them.) Hoppi, struggling to stand up, was found by Nappa in the middle of a street. The small Hoppou was face down, injured it seemed. Nappa was angered that someone would hurt an innocent Hoppou like this. Hoppi began to struggle again, trying to use a parking meter to steady herself. Trying to walk, the small Hunter, Nappa promised to get revenge on the one who dared harm a Hoppou. Hoppi pulled Nappa into the Calm Room, Hoppi revealed it was the Butcher who did this to her. Hoppi fell backward after writing who did it, life fading from her eyes. Nappa was stricken with grief, now seeking revenge on the Butcher. It seemed the bald Saiyan was eager to return to his old ways to get revenge for Hoppi. He questioned what the A.L.A was going through. "I'll do the A.L.A a favor...Nappa's coming back." He said to himself. (If you watch this on Youtube or Twitch VOD, Zentreya actually looked up to see if Spiral, the man playing Nappa, was done talking, only to quickly pretend to be dead again, and breaking down in a fit of giggles.) Home: (The RP is a well oiled machine, as Oblivious entered, discussing the new world she built just for LuLu, and breaking immersion. This forced Zentreya to try to build up the tension again after breaking down laughing.) LuLu, (possibly her true form) appeared in a vast void, filled with whispering, screams, distorted voices and glowing red eyes in every shadow. This was the Mad World, her home. She started to taunt the Observers viewing her through her camera. LuLu's mask suddenly vanished from her face, as she stared intently at the Observers through her camera. Walking backward, LuLu encountered a group of people, before dashing into the void of madness once more. The group encountered LuLu, as they claimed to be in Zentreya's place, with LuLu scarring Satchi and Kuri, even snubbing Kuri of his introduction. LuLu then went around, measuring up to everyone, almost examining them. LuLu then came to Folkona, slowly reaching for her, removing her mask and starring at her. The Renegades: SciFri finally asked LuLu if she wants to do business, as Kuri mocked her, now making pleasantries with her, as she crept out Satchi's inner voices and Folkona. As the group tried to get answers from LuLu, Folkona seemed to be getting affected by the realm. Satchi spoke up, someone with an eyepatch was targeting Zentreya. When asked if she wants to warn or protect Zentreya, LuLu shook her head, wanting to watch it all unfold. Oblivious asked what LuLu's intentions, LuLu confirming almost nothing. The Fear then started to stare at Folkona again, causing her to wince. Kuri questioned her again, not getting a straight answer, as SciFri figured it out, LuLu just wanted to watch, but the fear also worried about a power imbalance. LuLu apparently wanted the Renegades to save Zentreya. The group continued to question LuLu, finding out that the hit person is out for them too, as Folkona began to sing to herself, the madness consuming them, as they beat a quick retreat into Beetle's portal. As they left, Oblivious decided to be the messenger for LuLu, the two shaking hands. "I wouldn't want to hurt a friend, stay out of trouble..." Oblivious smiled, leaving through the portal. LuLu was now left to her own accord, wandering her home. Encounters: The Blonde God was relaxing, stretching in the middle of the night, until Sora suddenly appeared, wishing to ask the Blonde God(ess) a few questions. The Blonde Goddess wrote that Zen's sister, the blood one, was actually codenamed 'Medusa'. Blonde went on to say that Zentreya and 'Medusa' were twins, and one was taken. (Medusa.) Blonde God, (Who we still don't know the name of) was hired to find Medusa, to bring her back, but found her with something unnatural. The two continued to discuss things, as Blonde God (Who I'm calling Zeya. God damn it.) warned Sora about Medusa's eyes. June 25th-26th Act 1: Never Forget: Zentreya awoke in the ALA base lounge, confused by a picture of Joey Bagels with Rad and Matsix, slapping it and flipping it off. A dragon and a cat girl appeared, warning Zen she has to forget her loved ones and friends, and focus on 'her'. Zentreya seemed confused, dashing into the meeting lounge, asking who they were speaking of. Seven, the cat girl, couldn't understand what Zentreya wrote, as Cece reminded the catgirl to tell Zentreya about the reset. Zen brought the two to the Presentation Room. Presentation Room: "Reset?" Zentreya wrote, as Seven tried to remember, saying there was just a small little reset. (Small is an understatement.). Zentreya went on to ask about 'her', (Medusa), her other. Seven smirked, taunting, saying this is fun, as Zen now was stressing out. Zentreya wrote it's coming back, but so many blank spots. Love? Seven and Cece seemed to smirk at each other, before devolving into an arguement. Zentreya pulled their attention away from the fight, asking if the two worked for Medusa or for Zentreya. The dragon, confused, wondered why Zentreya was a mute. "We'll get used to it, if she accepts our help." The Draconian girl smugly stated. Zentreya went on to say she doesn't trust the two. The dragon woman stated what choice do you have though? One Page: "I feel like a book with one page, so, you're telling me you know something?" the Red Devil asked. Cece went on to say she only followed Seven for his services. The two bickered, as Zen once again got their attention. "Since I'm assuming she sent you, she only sent you as bait..." Zentreya tried to piece everything together. "I won't kill you..But; since you said ''SHE and knew about a hint, you relay a message to her. If she shows up, I'll ram my foot up her ass." Cece, the scantily clad dragon woman, mentioned she's a dragon, she's fine from Medusa and this wasn't bait. Seven then wanted to head butt her. The two started to bicker once more. The two bantered, with the dragon saying the longer Seven takes, the more she charges. As the two left, Zentreya looked at the word she wrote: '''Love'. Blue Ink: Zen, confused, started to ask herself who that man in the picture was. She tried to piece everything together, drawing herself in a circle, then one labeled M (for Medusa) and then Man (Joey Bagels), thinking he was connected to Medusa in some way, and adding Abysma. She scribbled over the man, asking about Love, before crossing it out. She then drew another question mark near Medusa's circle, then a circle all by it's self, writing bld g (Blonde God), before returning to her base. Back in Familiar Waters: She wandered back into the Bar Lounge, looking puzzled at the painting of Joey Bagels, having no idea who he was. She then suddenly seemed to remember something. Rushing upstairs, she grabbed a pen, and running back down to the painting. She then crossed out MaTSix's face, and Rads, writing Dead over them. She then wrote 'NEXT' over Joey's head, before telling herself it makes sense. She circled Joey, wondering who he really was, and then went to inspect the rest of the base, the first time since LuLu ran wild in it. She glared at a photo of LuLu in her office, before going back to explore. She stopped by a painting of her crying, to which she was even more confused, wondering why she had tears, before smacking the painting. Back to Base-ics: She got to the gallery, looking through, seeing a photo of Rad and Foxe, then traveled upstairs, seeing Joey's picture once more. (One with BuildwBricks and Foxe). Stopping to stare at it, she concentrated, moving closer. She got closer, and drove her knife into the painting, and twisting it. She ran back to the Bar's lounge, writing 'KILL' over Joey's face. Club Rogue: Zentreya suddenly warped to Club Rogue. She wandered the empty club, not knowing where to go. Her body seemed to know the functions of the club, confusing her, as she made it to the Red Room, then the Boss' suite. Dropping from the suite's window, she explored more, slowly moving to the docked ship. Wandering the top of the ship. She jumped off the ship, seeming confused. Calm Room: She suddenly wandered into the calm room, even MORE confused. She stared at the entrance of the Calm Galactic room, tears forming, before she shook them away. She cautiously tried to enter the Calm Room, reaching out and pressing the enter key. She shook her head, walking away, back to the ALA base. Anti-Lewd Haven: She walked instantly to the bar, snatching the first bottle she could find, downing it, and hurling it at Joey's picture. She then walked into her office, sitting on her bed, and falling to her side, exhausted, and sleeping. Waking: Unable to sleep, Zentreya forced herself off the bed, deciding to visit the Great Pug. She wandered behind the bar, taking a drink, exploring. She decided to try and drink the entire inventory, before clutching her head, blacking out. Waking up, she sat at the bar, drinking. VII suddenly appeared, waving to the Red Devil. (He instantly started to hit on her. Awkwardly.) The two exchanged pleasantries, with VII asking if she knew a guy named Chipz, to which she shook her head. He promoted Club Rogue, saying it's popular with cute red heads. He continued to akwardly hit on Zentreya, asking if she's human. He then revealed he was a vampire. The Vampire continued to hit on her, trying to cook for her. VII tried to figure out what she was, saying she was crying, and found out she was Zentreya. As the vampire babbled, he finally brought up Do you ever think something, but don't remember? Zentreya nodded. VII then wrote his number (777-777-7777) to her. VII ran to the bathroom, talking to himself how he thinks Zentreya's gorgeous, but anti-lewd, so he's a bit afraid of her. He was apparently in the woman's bathroom. (He then babbled more.) Family: VII spoke about family, asking if she had any brothers (Kirbynite.), and sisters (Medusa, Nimewe, and Ashunera.). VII then asked if she was a human, she didn't smell like one. (Weirdo, sniffing her.) After more talking, he stated how if she ever needed to vent, he's an open ear. Madness: LuLu suddenly appeared on a path, spinning in mad glee. Oblivious and Folkona suddenly came, with the AI shaking LuLu's hand. Oblivious asked why they were summoned, as the Fear stared holes into Folkona. LuLu then started to play patty cake with Oblivious. (N'aaaw) as the AI asked if that's why they were summoned. She tried to play it with Folkona, as the other Renegades appeared. Satchii was angered at LuLu, for obvious reasons. SciFri wanted to know why they were here, as Oblivious interpreted. LuLu gestured she got it right on the nose. Nanoade suddenly appeared, getting scolded as LuLu lead the group through a portal. Odd World: It turns out they were brought to the world ruled by another General, one that's also in it to kill Zentreya. The gathered group began to wander, as LuLu lead them to a presentation room, quietly. "They Escaped" LuLu wrote, with Oblivious wondering if it was a prison, the masked fear monger nodded. They asked why they were imprisoned, "For going out of control." LuLu explained. Saying it was when Zen first started. Cor asked if the name started with an M. LuLu suddenly changed, now asking threateningly who told Cor about them. (Medusa.) Curiosity of the Cat: Cor tried to explain she was told her name, and not to look in her eyes, as LuLu got closer, demanding names. LuLu forced the pen in Cor's hand, and the neko wrote Medusa. LuLu's entire demenour was different now. "Well, everyone's going to die...." LuLu grinned. LuLu went on to write she doesn't know Medusa on a personal level. But went on to explain that it wasn't Medusa's prison they were in, explaining Medusa was Zen's sister. The gathered Renegades asked who was there instead. "Someone that will join Medusa." The group asked where they could find her. "Where to look? They'll find YOU first..." LuLu drew a heart, skipping around. They asked who they were and if they were after the Renegades. LuLu corrected them, stating SHE was after them. SciFri seemed to understand, LuLu just wanted to make this game fun. "Because Medusa can't have all the fun." LuLu taunted. Cor asked if they helped Zen, they'd be spared. "That was then, this is now....Unless." LuLu drew two arrows to Ashunera and Folkona, wanting one of them. Folkona ran, as Ashunera was crying. Oblivious warned her that she promised to stay out of trouble. Fun: "I haven't hurt anyone." LuLu sadly stated. They asked about Medusa, as Ashunera made fun of her name. LuLu told them to run, as she phased through Ashunera. She repeated not to look in Medusa's eyes. They asked about the other general, but got the answer she's gone off her senses. They asked for more info, LuLu seemed to be getting more unhinged, saying no matter where they hide, LuLu will find them. Cor asked if they stood a chance against Medusa, as LuLu broke down laughing. SciFri and Satchii started to threaten LuLu, as Folkona kept saying everything was OK. LuLu warned them if they went after Medusa anymore, LuLu herself would kill them. Ash asked about Medusa, with LuLu saying she'll break Zen to learn her secrets. Satchii warned LuLu not to touch anyone, as she went to Ashunera and Folkona, wanting hugs. She hugged Ash, the Demi god cringing, as she willingly accepted a hug from Oblivious. "Stay out of trouble please?" Oblivious told her, to which LuLu stared quietly, before dashing off to the nearest portal. Cold: Abysma suddenly appeared infront of Kenny, the detective being shocked. Kenny mentioned he was looking for her. Abysma asked him why he's there. Kenny started to interview Abysma, asking about GIlgamesh, LuLu, and several other topics. He finally asked about Nez. Abysma wanted to take Kenny to a bar, to get out of the rain, to ask more questions. As Kenny ran through the portal, Abysma sharpened her weapons. Back at the Pug: Kenny and Abysma started to drink, with Kenny talking about articles of news papers, about a village that burnt down a little while back. Abysma stopped everything, looking at him. Silently, Abysma drank, as Kenny went on, saying how Nez was tortured. This made Abysma stand up, drinking more. Kenny went on, saying the general who burnt down the village and killed it's people was still at large. Abysma glared at him, silently. Kenny mentioned Joey Bagels, puzzling Abysma. As the two took shots, Abysma pondered if she should bludgeon him with a bottle. Kenny kept digging, as Abysma apparently kept reconsidering the bottle idea. Eyepatch: Kenny suddenly asked why she had an eyepatch, saying he asked this stuff while drunk. He asked why she joined, how the ALA was formed, and mentioned a lil person trying to get on him. He pondered if being lewd was a disease. The two continued to talk, with Kenny saying he sometimes sees his wife outside the window. "You ever kill people? They say the victims are always gonna haunt you." He went on saying how the people will for ever haunt them, and that the killer of Nez's village must be swarming them as she slept. "You gotta wonder which is better, being tortured, or being killed instantly." As Abysma kept taking shots. He went on to say he was doing all this for money, and that's why he's here. Talking and Burning Bridges: Kenny then brought up the police, how they want to investigate the ALA, hearing this from the gutter, so to speak. Kenny went on to explain how his parents died in front of him, comparing it to the village to his parents car accident. He went on to say someone with a set of skills can do that, comparing them to Rambo. He went on to say how one village can burn down, when all it could take is one person to put out the fire. He went on to say that he visited Nez's village, finding a knife, with blood on it. "If they say the whole village burnt down...Why is there a knife under the rubble with blood on it?" Kenny asked. He suspected someone snuck in, middle of the night, slit everyone's throat. He concluded that that it was just a ghost story, but every ghost story starts from a rumor, sometimes the rumors are true. Lab Results: Kenny stated he brought the knife he found to a lab, and it was covered in skin, from a tail of some sort. He went on to say there was a chair there, covered in rope. "Almost as if someone tortured someone...But the question is...who and why?" Kenny continued to talk, about an orphan girl showing up, adopted by Zentreya, showing up covered in blood. Kenny came to the conclusion that Nez maybe the girl that survived the village slaughter. Abysma, after hearing Kenny speak more, saying how he's opening the case again, bottled him suddenly, dumping the rest of the beer on him, before leaving. Trivia *The events leading to the A.L.A being divided into the separate factions was all because Zentreya fell for Joey HARD, to the point where Abysma and five others claimed she was too weak to be the leader anymore. **Events like LuLu de-summoning Gilgamesh, knowing several members of the Renegades, and her friendship with Oblivious is carried over. *In Nez's backstory, it was revealed Abysma was the one who burnt down the Neko/Bat's village, murdered her parents, skinned her tail, and tortured her. She brought this story to Kenny in detective mode, cementing his future role in the RP. *Hoppi, sadly, is the first death, not even gaining an official name, with fans just calling her 'Hoppi'. Her death is stated to be caused by Abysma, possibly because the small Hoppou wanted to side with Zentreya. *SpazKoga and LuLu unofficially met during a drinking night for Zen, when the two danced to LuLu's demented clown music. Viewers in Zentreya's chat wanted the two to team up when they both got involved Crossover Event. **Tieing into this, it seems that LuLu and Spaz are the only two that know the Observers can view them through their cameras and actively taunt them. *Oblivious built LuLu her own world, the Mad God's Realm. Its effects can make humans instantly go insane, and the effects can slowly eat away at non-humans. *The RP's connection to the Crossover is a bit rocky, as Zentreya's memory of Joey was completely erased, but some feelings for him still remain. *Zen is a nerd and the big ghey. Category:Events Category:ALA Archs